Purple Sky
by DARWIN51
Summary: Juliet faces some troubles from her past, but will present events make things much worse? For all the LGBT suicides, a dedication to them.
1. Chapter 1

Purple Sky

Lassie OOC

This is for all the LGBT suicides out there, I'm telling you don't give up! The title is based on Greyson Chance's song Purple Sky, and he says names of some of the kids who committed suicide. At the end of the story, I will mention all those names.

The beginning is just an intro, it sound stupid and obvious but I'm just trying to explain things. I'm really happy with the rest of it though.

The character Eric is based on my friend, whose name is mentioned at the very end of the song, in the live version.

~/~

"Jules, you there?" Shawn knocked on the door of Juliet's apartment.

"Go away." Came the muffled response.

"Jules…you okay?" Shawn began to worry.

"I'm fine. Go away."

Shawn could hear in her voice that she was crying. He pulled the spare key out of the plant next to her door. "I'm coming in." He said. He turned the key and slowly pushed the door open to see Juliet in her pajamas, crying on the couch. Shawn rushed over. "Jules! What happened? Shh, it's okay. What is going on?"

"Nothing, Shawn. Leave it alone."

"Was it a boyfriend? I'll kick his ass." Shawn said in his best Beavis and Butthead voice, but it failed to make Juliet laugh. He turned serious. "Jules, you can tell me anything. I promise, I won't tell anyone what it is if you don't want me to."

"Shawn, it's not-it's not a big deal." She sniffled.

"If it's got you this upset, then to me it is a big deal."

She sighed. "15 years ago today, my brother killed himself." She said flatly.

"Oh Jules," Shawn tucked his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"My parents were homophobic idiots and he was gay so he hung himself."

"Oh my god, Jules, I'm so sorry."

"That's not it though. Yesterday in the car, Lassiter went on a homophobic rant about how all gays should kill themselves so they can go burn in hell." She was crying again now. "He's such a jerk"

"He is." Shawn agreed.

"And I had to sit there and listen to it because I didn't want to say anything, so I was practically crying next to him while he went on and on and it really hurt because of my brother and because I'm bi." She finished, looking up as Shawn to see his reaction.

"That's…so hot." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed. "I get that a lot."

"Listen, Lassiter's a jerk. What he thinks doesn't matter. Don't let it get to you."

"I'm gonna request a new partner." Juliet stated.

"Okay. Okay, you should do that. He doesn't deserve to have a partner a awesome as you."

Juliet smiled. "Thanks, Shawn." He pulled her closer. "I love you Jules." He whispered.

"What!" Juliet flung herself to the other side of the couch.

"No!, I didn't mean-"

"Get out." Juliet said.

"Jules please, that's not what I meant!"

"Shawn, I really have way too much to deal with right now. I'm sorry, but get out."

Shawn looked like he wanted to say something more, but he respected her wishes and left the apartment.

~/~

**NEXT DAY AT STATION**

"Chief, I want a new partner." Juliet said firmly. Chief looked surprised. "Any reason?" "Lassiter's a jerk. He's an asshole and I can't work with him." "Did you two get in a fight? Partners do this all the time, I'm sure it will all blow over soon. Do you want some more time to think about this?" "No, I'm positive about this." "…Okay. I'll see what I can arrange."

~/~

Lassiter gently grabbed Juliet's elbow as she quickly wasked past him. "O'Hara, Chief Vick says that you requested a new partner? Is this true?"

"Yes. Leave me alone."

"What? Was it something I said? O'Hara, you know I care about you."

"It was _everything_ you said, Lassiter."

"What? What did I say?" Lots of people were listening now.

"Your whole homophobic rant yesterday. The things you said just…ugh! Why be against love? You said faggots burn in hell, and you know what? My brother was a "faggot" and I still loved him every bit as much. And fifteen years ago today, he killed himself because of ignorant people like you. I hope you're happy, because every single word hurt, Lassiter. You have blood on your hands. The blood of hundreds and the tears of millions. You can fight against poverty, and famine, and win, but when you fight against love, everybody loses." With that, Juliet marched away in tears through the crowd of people who had surrounded to hear the argument. Every single person there shot Lassiter nasty looks of disgust, and he even got some middle fingers.

He stood there in shock for a minute, before mentally slapping himself. He knew he deserved worse.

~/~

Juliet ran to the parking lot and locked herself in the car. She dug deep into her glove compartment and pulled out an old cassette tape and popped it in. When she was little, her brother, Eric, had said that he made her a mixed tape of all their favorite songs. She didn't end up actually listening to the tape until after he died. When she had listened to it for the first time, she realized that he hadn't made a tape of all their favorite songs, but instead it was a tape of _him_ _singing_ all their favorite songs. When she first listened to it, she laughed for ten minutes then cried for three hours. She sat in her car, silently singing to an hour worth of Queen, Aaron Carter, and some Michael Jackson. When she dried her tears, she went back into the police station, only to be confronted by Chief near the door.

"O'Hara, there you are. I heard what happened with Lassiter."

"Heard from who?"

"Well, everyone."

Juliet felt her stomach lurch. "You mean everyone knows?"

"From what I heard, the argument was pretty loud."

Juliet sighed and fanned her fingers through her bangs.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you to take the rest of the day off. I'll work on finding you a new partner." Chief said. Juliet nodded. "Thanks."

Juliet drove up to the beach and spent the rest of the day sitting on the rocks, reading and listening to music. By the time the sun went down, Juliet decided that she needed some drinks. Before she went into the bar, she sat in her car and listened to her favorite song by Greyson Chance, called Purple Sky, about all the LGBT suicides, and in the song, he named some of the kids who had taken their lives, he mentioned Eric's name.

_Another day we will survive  
Another day is worth the fight  
Today we will rise  
We will walk the rainbows  
And take over the skies  
Don't let them change you, no  
Cause you are beautiful,  
Just like the purple sky_

_Eric and Billy, we remember,_

She almost cried all over again when she heard Greyson sing Eric's name. She needed drinks. Bad. She entered the bar, sat at a booth and ordered a beer. So laydlike. She was almost the only one at the bar on a Monday. There were a few other people at the bar or at tables. She turned her head as two people entered. A very handsome man, maybe late 30's in a tux, smoking a cigarette, and a pretty young woman probably mid twenties. They came over and the man sat next to Juliet, and the woman sat on the other side of him. They ordered cocktails and waited for them.

Juliet found it odd that they sat next to her when the rest of the bar was empty. The handsome man turned to face her. "Is that Duncan's raspberry wheat beer?" He asked, looking at her bottle.

"Yes." She answered.

"Allison here has been raving about it, but I've never tried it, would you recommend it?"

Juliet shifted uncomfortably. "Um. I guess."

The woman, Allison, gasped. "I _love _your necklace! Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift." From Shawn.

"It's beautiful. I'm Allison, this is Casey.

"I'm Juliet."

"Nice to meet you" Casey said, and they shook hands. Soon they became pretty well acquainted, and it was obvious that they were a couple, but Casey kept sending signals Juliet's way. Finally, she found out why.

"It's my birthday, and we were wondering if you wanted to hit up a club with us, you know, the tree of us, like a threeway, but nothing sexual." Casey said. Juliet smiled. "Sure." "But, one thing, as my birthday present, Allison promised I could watcher her doing some hot makeout sesh with another woman. See, she's bisexual. What do you say? Are you into that kinda stuff?"

Juliet usually never went anywhere with people she just met, and had she been sober she would have seen how sketchy this situation was, but she was five drinks in, and all reason had left her. She giggled. "Yeah. I'm into that."

Casey smiled. "Good." He nodded again. "Good."

They left the bar and went out into the cool crisp night air. "We're parked over here." Allison said, pointing to the far corner of the parking lot. "Oh." Juliet wondered why they were parked so far away. When they got to the car, Casey turned to Juliet and gently pushed her against the car, leaning down to her face.

_Oh, are we doing a sexy-businessman-make-out scene? Good choice._

But before he kissed her, he shoved her hard against the car and stepped back.

_Flick_. Allison was walking towards her with a knife.

"H-Hey…what?" Juliet's words slurred, and she stumbled.

"It's because of faggots like you that our nation is turning to shit. You are the reason we are losing the war." Casey growled and wrapped his hands roughly around her neck. Juliet made a short gargling sound. "God is trying to punish people like you, and that's why we're losing tens of people every day. All of you need to be locked up and burned."

Juliet's instinct kicked in and she thrust her knee up into Casey's crotch. He howled in pain and Juliet began to run. Her drunken state left her struggling to stay up straight, when a sharp pain tore through her arm. She fell to the ground to see Allison had stabbed her. She kicked her off but Casey yanked her up by the arm. Juliet was way too drunk to fight them off. Allison sharply yanked the knife out of Juliet's arm. Next thing she knew, she was flung to the ground and was being kicked in the ribs by a hart-toed shoe. "Oomph." She could swear she heard a rib crack. Her mind rushed back to when she was little, being forced to watch her father beat Eric in this same way. Because "that's what happened to faggots." Guess it is what happens. Juliet did what she saw Eric do so many times and what she had to do on a couple occasions: She tucked her knees up to her chest and curled in a ball, face down, hands clasped to the back of her head, leaving her back fully exposed but her major organs protected. She heard the trunk open, and the sound of clinking metal, and a few seconds later, a hard _thwack_ of the metal bar hitting her back and hands. "Stupid dyke!" Casey yelled and struck her again across the back. This continued for what Juliet assumed to be a few minutes, but to her felt like hours. Just when she thought it was finally over, she felt a rough shove from Allison pushing her over onto her back. Allison had an apologetic look in her eyes, like she didn't really want to be doing this. Casey came over with his cigarette, lifted up the front of her shirt while Allison pinned her arms. He pressed the burning tip of his cigarette to her exposed belly and she hissed in pain. He repeated this at least twenty more times, before he pulled her pants down. The things he did next were unspeakable, let's just say he was trying to teach her to be straight. Pretty soon, Juliet passed out.

"Casey, stop it, I think she's dead!" Allison said fearfully. "What? No she's not." "Let's just get out of here, someone's gonna find us." "Fine." Casey and Allison rushed out of there, almost hitting Juliet with their car.

End of Chapter One.

Tribute to the kids lost to suicide because of anti-gay bullying.

Tyler, Phoebe, Eric, Billy, Megan, Raymond, Seth, Justin, April, Brandon, Matthew, Jared, Meredith, Jeffery, Zack, Asher, Jamey

If you ever need (email is in bold) someone to (**Darwin)**talk to, I'm always (**5197)**here and (**at)**will (**G mail)**always answer, email me.

I have the next two chapters written, just have to find time to write them up. I'm really happy with them though!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jason was out for his usual jog just like every morning. But this morning was different. He spotted a figure lying in the back parking lot of the bar. _Probably just another drunk. _As he got closer, he saw that it was a woman. He ran over, then saw the blood. His cell phone was out before he even reached her. He gave the 911 operator the location and knelt down to Juliet. He found her pulse, and tried to get her to wake up.

"Hey, hey, what happened to you, are you okay?"

"I…unhhh." Juliet moaned.

"Alright, alright, never mind, don't try to talk. Help is on the way."

~/~

Juliet woke up with bright lights surrounding her, feeling like they might suffocate her. Nurses hustled around her, saying this and that and pointing to various parts of her body. The first pain that hit was her head. It was a dull ache, but the kind that if you think about it, it can become unbearable. The next pain was quite familiar to Juliet. Broken ribs. Then a stinging soreness in her arm, and stinging on her stomach, and last, a deep-inside pain in her belly.

"She's awake." She heard someone say. A woman not wearing scrubs came over. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Uhn, there were two people…"

"Two people attacked you?" the woman asked. "Let her finish!" Another woman shushed her.

"yeah, two people."

"Do you know who they were?"

"Casey and Allison."

The woman shot off some commands to other people. "Do you know why they did this to you?"

"Th-they called me a dyke." Juliet felt a few tears.

The woman turned to face everyone else. "Call the police. This is a hate crime."

"No!" Juliet called. "No, don't call the police. I'm an officer, and I know everyone there, I don't want them to know what happened."

"Well, we have to contact the police, but because of patient confidentiality, we don't have to say your name, okay?

Juliet felt a little better. "Okay." She sighed with relief.

"We're going to need an official statement. DO you remember everything?"

"Mostly, yeah."

"Would you like to give your statement now?"

Juliet told them everything that she could remember, then slept for the rest of the day.

5 DAYS LATER at Juliet's apartment

Juliet cradled her phone close to her, nervous. She wanted to call her brother, but she also was afraid to bother him.

~/~

_Nick O'Hara sat in his living room, playing Twister with his two young sons. His wife was on the couch with their one-year-old daughter on her lap, spinning the spinner and calling out hands, feet, and colors. The phone rang. "Daddy, will you get that?" His wife teased. Nick fell over and rolled off the mat._

"_Hello?"_

"Nick, how are you?" Juliet's voice wavered, and Nick could immediately tell something was wrong.

"_Juliet, are you okay?" Nick left the room to go somewhere more private, getting concerned glances from his family. "Mommy, is Aunt Juliet okay?" "Yes, honey." Nick stepped into the sunroom and shut the door behind him._

"Nick, I-I need you here."

"_Juliet, you know I can't fly across the country right now, what's going on? Is it about Eric?"_

"It's more than that. It's just, I just really need you here, Nick." Juliet knew she sounded selfish.

"_Jules, I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."_

"My partner went on a homophobic rant the day before the 18th, and then I went to a bar and I was beaten in the parking lot."

"_What! Why would anyone beat you? This is why I didn't want you to be a cop-"_

"No, Nick, it had nothing to do with my job."

"_Then what?"_

Juliet sighed. "It was a hate crime. They beat me because of who I am, or, how I am, well, you know."

_Nick let out a deep breath. Then it finally sank in and he went into protective big-brother mode."Are you okay? Did they catch the guy?"_

"I'm fine, more or less. IT was two people, they gave me their first names but I'm pretty sure they're fake."

"_What do you mean, "more or less"?"_

"I'm not okay, Nick, and I don't really want to talk about it over the phone. Can you please come? I really need someone but I'm too scared to tell anyone here."

"_Where are you now?"_

"I'm at my apartment. I've barely moved from the couch in three days, Nick, I'm so scared."

_Nick sighed. "I'll see what I can do about coming, but for now, I'm going to send my friend Marty to drive by and check on you, okay?"_

"But Marty lives down in Los Angeles."

"_I'm sure he wouldn't mind making sure you're okay. Hang on one second." Nick searched the flights to Santa Barbara on his phone. "Okay, there's one that leaves at 11:30 tonight, with a 3 hour layover in Austin. I'll talk to my wife about it and I'll text you when I know, Okay?"_

"Okay."

"_But even if I take this flight, I won't be there until morning, will you be okay?" _

Juliet lied. "Yes." She was terrified.

"_Alright, I'm going to go talk to Mary right now. Bye."_

"Bye."

~/~

Nick re-entered the living room. "Hey honey, can I talk to you for a sec?" Mary saw the concerned look in her husband's eyes. "Sure." She set her daughter on the floor and told the boys to behave. They stepped out into the sunroom. "What's going on with Juliet? Is she okay?"

Nick sighed. "Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"She…there's a lot going on, some problems at work, a lot of personal issues…She's injured and scared and she needs my help."

"Is it serious?"

"She was beaten, and from what she told me, she didn't tell me much but I do think it's bad."

Mary sighed. Nick got a look in his eyes. "What?" Mary asked.

"She wants me to come to Santa Barbara."

Mary let out a long breath. "You should go."

"Are you sure you'll be okay here with the kids?"

"I have my parents to help out. I'll be fine. Juliet needs you."

Nick gave her a quick kiss. "Thank you. There's a flight that leaves tonight, in 4 and a half hours." He said, in sort of an asking way.

"You better get packing." Mary agreed.

~/~

Review please! Next chapter up tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There was a knock at Juliet's door at about 9:30 am. Juliet jumped, startled, from where she was on her couch. The knock came again, louder. "Juliet?" Nick called. Juliet knew it was just her brother, but she couldn't help being scared. She heard a key turning in the lock, and she cowered back behind the blanket. The door opened. "Juliet?"

Juliet got up off the couch and ran to his arms. He dropped his bags to hold her tightly. She started shaking in his arms and made a wet spot on his shoulder with her tears.

"Hey hey, don't cry, shhh." He whispered, gently stroking her hair. "Thank you so much for coming." Juliet mumbled into his shoulder. "Of course, of course. Juliet, tell me what happened. What did they do?" Juliet started sobbing harder.

"What did they do to you." Nick whispered more as a statement than a question. "They did-he tried-he said he was going to make me straight." Juliet almost collapsed, and Nick had to hold her up. "Oh my god, Juliet, they didn't!" Nick said, finally getting it. He pulled her closer as her crying became gasping sobs, shaking her entire body.

"Sh sh sh, I'm right here, they're not coming back, I promise, I won't let them, I've got you." He tried to calm her, rubbing her back up and down. Her sobs grew weaker and eventually just became shuddering sighs.

Nick walked her over to the couch and went to pick up his stuff and close the door. "Jeez, it's pitch black in here, let me turn on some lights." Nick flipped a few switches. He carried his duffel into the makeshift spare bedroom, and came back in with a plastic bag.

"I stopped at the store on the way over." He held up the bag and began removing its contents. "M&M's, Sweedish Fish, Panda Paws ice cream," He carried the ice cream to the freezer. He smiled before removing the last two objects. "Scooby Doo coloring book and crayons?" He offered. She sniffled and smiled back at him. "How do you know me so well?" she asked. "I grew up with you, duh. Oh! One more thing." He ran back to the spare bedroom and rummaged around in his suitcase before coming back out with a DVD behind his back.

"Guess." He said.

She pretended to think, but she already knew what it was. "Roadhouse?"

"No. That would have been good though."

"Midway?"

"Absolutely no. That was the worst movie ever. No."

Juliet tried to think of and even worse movie. "Albino Farm? No! Piñata: Survival Island."

"Okay, I changed my mind, _those_ were the worst movies ever." He squinted at her. "You know what it is." He said.

"It's Lion King isn't it?"

"Yes, but first, tell me something." His voice lowered. "What else did they do to you? Are you injured?"

Juliet slumped down and looked down at her lap. She carefully lifted up the lower half of her shirt, revealing at least 20 circular burns scattered on top of deep purple bruising. "Oh my god." He whispered. His hands curled into fists and she put her shirt back down quickly.

"I'm going to kill these assholes!" Nick said harshly, scaring Juliet. "Nick, please, let's not talk about this right now. Can we just watch the movie?" Nick dropped the topic for now. He flipped on the TV, and the news was on.

"Anti-gay bullying leads to another youth suicide yesterday. 16-year-old Brandon Elizares-"

"Change it!" Juliet cried. Nick fumbled with the remote and quickly changed the source.

_FLASHBACK_

_Juliet tried to run out of the Family Room, but her mother grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head to face where her father was removing Eric's shirt, getting ready to beat him. Her mother held Nick by his hair in her other hand, and her other brother, Justin, sat in the corner, not daring to move. The neighbor had caught Eric making out with another boy behind the playground, and he told Mr. O'Hara. Eric now lay across the arm of the chair, and her father was removing his belt. The sounds of leather smacking flesh almost echoed in the room, along with Eric's soft whimpers. Juliet would remember this specific beating because of what she did next. _

_She twisted free of her mother's grasp, and ran between Eric and her father. "Stop it!" She yelled. She barely saw the slap coming before it knocked her dizzy. "Juliet, NO!" Eric cried, not wanting her to get involved. "Do you know what _I_ think, Juliet? I think _you_ should hit the faggot." Her father said. Juliet tried to turn around, but her father grabbed her by the hair and the same with Eric, and he made them face each other. "Hit him!" Her father screamed in her ear. He removed his hand from her hair for a second to hit her in the back of the head with the side of his fist. "DO IT!" Eric had tears in his eyes, but all of the O'Hara children knew better than to cry. Her father grabbed her wrist and yanked it so hard that she fell, twisting her wrist. She howled in pain. He slapped her hand across Eric's face, leaving a red mark. He took his hand away from hers for a second, still holding her hair, and wrapped his free hand around Eric's neck. "Say you want to die, faggot. Say it!" Eric gurgled something. "Louder! Tell me!" "I-I want to die." Eric sobbed. "That's right! And where are you going to go when you die?" "hell." "What did you say!" "I SAID I'M GOING TO HELL!" Juliet spun to her father "FUCK YOU!" She screamed._

_She hit the wall so fast that it took her a few seconds to process what happened. This was one of the times when she had to use that curled-up position to protect herself. By the end of her share of the beating, every movement and breath sent a shock of pain through her body. Justin and Nick were sent to their rooms, and Juliet and Eric slept in the family room, holding each other in fear. Not even two weeks later, he killed himself._

_~/~_

Zazu's obnoxious voice brought her back to reality. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" he squawked at Scar. Nick laughed next to her, even though they both knew every single line.

"Hey, you okay? You look pale. Nick said, brushing his fingers over the bandage on her arm, and then the bruise on her face. "I'm fine-I-" She started crying again. "I miss Eric." She mumbled. Nick rubbed her back gently. "I know." He said. "Me too." "Why is he gone?" She cried, all her memories of him flooded her brain.

He would always find the weirdest songs and sing them all day. On her first day of middle school, she got lost and he took her by the hand and ran her to her class, which turned out to be the wrong class anyways. For his 15th birthday, she got him a Freddie Mercury shirt, he loved it so much he wore it almost every day. _Remember that?_ She asked him in her mind _You know, the shirt you were buried in?_

"It was selfish of him to leave us here." Nick said. They had had this conversation many times. "No it wasn't." She replied. "It was selfish of us to expect him to keep living while he was suffering, just so we could see his face every day." Nick hated it when she said that. It wasn't true. "What he did was selfish, Juliet." "No it wasn't! He was suffering, he was desperate! He saw no other way out!" "But there _was_ another way out! There were plenty of ways out! He just needed to see that." "We weren't enough for him. We didn't give him the support that he needed, Nick, we needed to be there for him and we weren't!"

"Yeah? What about the time you stood up to Dad and took a beating for him? What about all those nights he cried himself to sleep in your bedroom because he had nightmares in our room? Remember that? You gave _everything _ for him, and if that wasn't enough, nothing would have been. There's nothing you could have done-"

"Shut up!" Juliet yelled. She collapsed back onto the couch. "You're right." She mumbled. He always won these arguments.

The TV interrupted them. "Don't you turn your back on me, Scar!" "Me? Turn my back on you? I wouldn't darreee." Scar dragged out the last word.

Juliet looked at Nick. "We used to talk about running away."

"I know. So did Justin and I."

"No, we were really serious. Sometimes he couldn't even sleep without that one song I would always sing to him about running away. The words made us think that maybe someday, we actually could run away, and things would be better."

_We'll sneak out, while they sleep, and sail off in the night_

"Where would you go?"  
"Anywhere, really. Someplace with a beach and the sun shining all day."

_We'll come clean, and start over, the rest of our lives_

Juliet gave a small laugh at the impossibility of that. "We'd never look back on that shitty life."

_When we're gone, we'll stay gone_

"They wouldn't have a hard time forgetting about us."

_Out of sight, out of mind_

"Of course, we never went through with it. I guess we always thought we had more time."

_It's not too late, we have the rest of our lives_

Nick gave her a tight hug. "It's over, Jules."

_No it's not _Juliet thought, remembering how often she had flashbacks.

They finished watching the movie then ate ice cream. While Nick was rinsing the dishes, Juliet's phone rang.

INCOMING CALL: SHAWN SPENCER

ACCEPT REJECT

Juliet hovered her finger over REJECT, but pressed ACCEPT. "Hello?"

"_Jules, hey!"_

"Hi Shawn."

"_Where have you been? Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine. You?" she lied

"_Man, I'm doing great" Shawn lied too. "Listen, we have a new case that I thought you might want in on. It's a hate crime, with two assailants. A girl was beaten and-"_

"I know." Juliet cut him off, not wanting to hear any more. Bad choice.

"…_How do you know? You haven't been here…Jules…wait. Jules?"_

She didn't answer

"_Juiet! Oh god, it wasn't you, was it?" Shawn repeated his same sentence backwards. "It was you, wasn't it? Aw Jules, I'm coming over right now."_

"Shawn, don't. I'll be back at the station tomorrow to help with the case." She said, not admitting to anything, feeling ashamed.

_Shawn dropped the subject. Smart move. "O-okay Jules. I'll see you tomorrow. Take care."_

Juliet hung up. Going back to the station tomorrow? _Am I up for that? What did I get myself inot?_


End file.
